Bailemos
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette desea bailar con Adrien, aunque él realmente no quiere bailar.


**Aviso: este one-shot es basado en un AU donde Adrien es mayor que Marinette y ya trabaja. Además, es bastante extraño.**

 **En fin, yo se los advertí...**

Repentinamente Marinette sentía el inexplicable deseo de bailar.

Algo en su cuerpo le pedía que fuese al supermercado y que bailara con Adrien, a pesar de que seguramente él se encontraría trabajando. Ella quería verlo. En ocasiones realmente tenía unos fuertes deseos de confesar sus sentimientos, de decirle que él era único, que lo adoraba y que le daba las gracias por cada momento juntos.

Cerró sus ojos y en el momento en el cual los abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro del supermercado. Adrien estaba ahí, se encontraba acomodando unos cuadernos escolares.

Marinette no perdió su tiempo, se acercó al lugar en donde él estaba. Repentinamente una música comenzó a sonar, era música parecida a la que se escuchaba antiguamente, música disco. Era perfecta para que ambos pudiesen bailar juntos, eso era perfecto. Todo los acompañaba.

Ella tocó el hombro de Adrien. Él se dio la vuelta enseguida y dio un salto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco asustado.

Marinette sonrió ante eso, le gustaba provocar miedo en el adulto, era la primera vez en la cual ella lo intimidaba a él y no al revés.

—¡Bailemos! —exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Adrien con la confusión marcada en el rostro y en su tono.

—Bailemos —repitió Marinette, solo que esta vez menos enérgica.

Adrien observó a su alrededor, vio que había algunas personas pero ninguna se acercaba a ellos. Él sintió algo de miedo, Marinette nunca se comportaba de ese modo tan atrevido, eso era extraño viniendo de la azabache que siempre se comportaba tímida e incluso tartamudeaba.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —siguió insistiendo ella.

—¡No!

Adrien no le dio importancia al hecho de que estaba trabajando y comenzó a correr despavorido por el lugar, intentaba escapar de esa niña.

—¡No corras! ¡vamos a bailar! —ella también corría detrás de Adrien.

Adrien realmente quería salir de ese lugar, pensó en entrar en una de las puertas que estaban prohibidas para quienes no trabajaban en el supermercado, pero no tenía necesidad. Así que solo corría por los pasillos.

Marinette no se detenía.

—¡Guardia Octavio, ayúdeme! —pedía Adrien.

De pronto se convirtió en una verdadera persecución. Adrien huía de una loca Marinette. Marinette perseguía a Adrien. Y entre tanto, tres Guardias intentaban atrapar a una azabache fuera de control.

—¡No intenten interferir en esto! —se quejaba Marinette sintiéndose bastante enojada.

—¡Deja de correr! —le gritaba el Guardia Octavio.

—¡Nunca! —respondió Marinette a la defensiva —. ¡Vamos a bailar, quieras o no!

Adrien consiguió salir del local.

Marinette parecía ya no estar persiguiéndolo. Se sintió tranquilo. Pero de todas formas, decidió asegurarse de estar a salvo regresando a su casa.

Caminó por el estacionamiento y se subió a su auto, dentro de el comenzó a conducir, iría a casa sin importar nada.

Comenzó el camino, ya se estaba alejando cuando...

—¡Bailaremos tú quieras o no!

Adrien no pudo evitar gritar debido al susto, ¿cómo es que Marinette había entrado? ¿eso realmente estaba sucediendo?

—Tanto trabajo me está volviendo loco. ¡Por Dios! Ahora imagino cosas —dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos de modo divertido.

—No es un sueño, yo soy Marinette.

—Claro que no. Aunque... normalmente cuando sueño contigo nos estamos besando.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Marinette confundida.

—¡Nada! —gritó él e intentó conducir, solo que no sabía dónde esconderse de ella.

—¡Bailemos! —seguía insistiendo la azabache.

—¡Es que ya te dije que no! —seguía diciendo él.

—¡Baila conmigo! ¿cómo vas a descubrir que soy el amor de tú vida si no bailamos nunca?

Iban discutiendo.

Hubo algunos gritos presentes. Olvidando por completo que estaban dentro de un auto. Adrien soltó el manubrio, el auto se conducía solo. Estaban listos para tener un choque, eso sería una colisión múltiple. ¡Sería algo espantoso!

Ambos se sujetaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos.

—¡No!

—¿No te gusta la idea de que bebamos ponche?

Escuchar a Alya hablar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un vehículo, al contrario, estaba sentada en el suelo junto a sus compañeros en el patio del colegio.

Vio todo lo que había a su alrededor y encontró el cartel que anunciaba que en el colegio pronto se llevaría a cabo un baile.

Se sonrojó nuevamente.

Desde que supo que en el colegio tendrían un baile escolar, solo había podido pensar en invitar a Adrien. Realmente amaría bailar con él, era uno de sus más grandes sueños. Solo que... jamás pensó que llegaría a soñar algo tan extraño como eso.

—Amiga, sabes que no puedes invitar a tu chico mayor —le susurró Alya. Marinette simplemente se sonrojó y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Alya rió.

Eso solo le recordó una pesadilla que hace poco había tenido.

Marinette se encontraba dentro de un Mcdonals que se ubicaba fuera del supermercado donde Adrien trabajaba.

Ella tenía el poder de teletransportarse, pero al mismo tiempo podía tener dos personalidades, ser dos personas al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Ladybug y ella podían estar en el mismo lugar. Solo que Ladybug tenía poderes fantasmales.

Ambas ingresaron.

Marinette se teletransportaba por todas partes y cuando aparecía en un lugar de esa sucursal de comida, asustaba a las personas con un "Buh!" Así era como salían corriendo. Ladybug hacia lo mismo.

Se metió al sector de los helados y comenzó a comer helado como si no hubiese un mañana.

En eso, Adrien llegaba y se robaba todas las hamburguesas que encontraba, él parecía sentirse realmente feliz, era como su sueño.

Los sueños de Marinette definitivamente eran extraños, no tenían nada de normal. Eso raro.

—Deberías concentrarte más en la decoración, Marinette —le pidió Juleka dándose cuenta de que ella estaba ausente.

—Tranquilas amigas, estoy en eso.

 **Todo esto fue basado en una conversación que una de mis mejores amigas y yo tuvimos mediante Whatsapp XD**


End file.
